Elemential
by Harper1
Summary: The Charmed Ones meet the ones with the gifts of the elements and have to help them fight their demon.


It was Friday night at the Halliwell manor. Piper was getting ready to leave for P3, Prue was reading a novel and Phoebe was watching TV.  
  
"Okay, so you guys are coming at eight, right?" called Piper from the foyer.   
  
"We'll be there!' shouted Prue back.  
  
Piper was about to open the door when Leo orbed in front of her.  
  
"Oh my God!" Piper shouted.  
  
"Sorry!" apologized Leo before he bent over to kiss her.  
  
"Piper?" said Phoebe as she and Prue went to see what Piper had yelled about.  
  
"Oh," said Prue as she saw Leo. "Never mind."  
  
"Wait!" called Leo "I need to talk business."  
  
"What's up?" asked Piper.  
  
"I can't tell you that much about it but sometime in the near future someone will be coming for your help. There's a demon that's going after them. So, be careful." He finished and orbed back out.  
  
"Well that was quick," said Prue.  
  
"Well, I still have to go to the club, so if our visitor comes just call. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," answered Phoebe.  
  
"Bye!"  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
(About two hours after Piper left)  
"So, when do you think our helper is coming?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Well, Leo said near future so-" Prue stopped, there was a loud crash in the living room and the sound of giggles.  
  
Prue and Phoebe walked cautiously into the room only to see four young teenage girls standing around.  
  
"I hate it when we travel like that," said one.  
  
"Oh, but it's so fun!" protested another.  
  
"I hope that wasn't valuable," said the one who had clearly caused the crash.  
  
"They're not going to like you very much," said the last one.  
  
"Hello?" said Phoebe.  
  
All the girls turned to face Prue and Phoebe.  
  
"Hi!" They all said together. Then they giggled.  
  
"I thought there were three of you?" said the only blonde one as she stepped forward into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you here to help us?" asked Prue.  
  
"Bingo!" answered the one with pigtails.   
  
"Hey, I'm Pearl," said one of the girls that were wearing lighter colors.  
  
"And I'm Missa," said the one that was wearing high waters.  
  
The one with the pigtails rushed up to them. "I'm Harper and Jack is," she peeked into the kitchen, "not in your kitchen anymore."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"We just introduced out selves," said Missa.  
  
"I think she means what are we," corrected Pearl.  
  
"We're the elements," blurted out Harper.  
  
"We have the powers of the elements," added Pearl.  
  
"And sometimes we can control our element."   
  
"Your element?" asked Prue.  
  
"Yah, I'm earth, Pearl's air, Missa's water, and Jack's fire," explained Harper.  
  
"I'm Prue."  
  
"Phoebe."  
  
"Isn't there a Piper?" asked Jaclyn as she popped her head back in.   
  
"She's not here right now."  
  
"Oh," said Jaclyn as she disappeared back into the kitchen.  
  
"Jaclyn, you really shouldn't be snooping," said Missa.  
  
"So, you guys are here because some demon is trying to get you?" asked Prue.  
  
The smiles were wiped off the girls' faces and they became quiet.  
  
"Yes," said Harper quietly with her head down.  
  
Prue and Phoebe exchanged worried glances. "Is there anything we can do?" asked Phoebe.  
"You could help us," said Pearl.  
  
"How?"  
  
All of a sudden Harper burst out in tears. "He - he was threatening us for a - a while and - and saying he - he was gonna - gonna take over our - our elements and..."  
  
Pearl took over, "We didn't really believe him until for a little bit he got Harper's element. We did get it back, but we almost didn't make it. If we ever tried to destroy him, we probably wouldn't survive." Pearl was slightly interrupted when Harper sat down and leaned against her leg. "She's sort of ashamed that he got her element. But any ways, we need your help. He's going to come back for us soon and well..."  
  
Missa sat down next to Harper trying to calm her down.  
  
"So how can we help?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"We only really need you for protection," Prue and Phoebe jumped, they didn't know Jaclyn was standing behind them, " I mean we're the only ones who can defeat him. It's just we can't hold him off long enough."  
  
"So we would just use our powers so you can do your thing?" asked Prue, computing it all in her mind.  
  
"Basically."  
  
"We'll have to call Piper and tell her we can't come to the club tonight," said Phoebe, "I think we should stay with them." She looked over to Harper on the ground, who was finally starting to quiet down.  
  
"I think we should just be getting some sleep," said Missa. Right after Missa said that the girls were all wearing pajamas appropriate to their element. Harper looked down on her camouflage pjs and smiled.  
"Where are we going to sleep?" asked Jaclyn in her bright red, silk pajamas.  
  
"I'll just take the couch," said Pearl. Her flannel cloud pjs rustled as she gestured towards the white couch.  
  
"I have a couple sleeping bags in my closet," said Phoebe.   
  
"Then I'll just take the floor," said Harper, "as long as you guys don't have spiders."  
  
Pearl laughed at the spider remark.  
  
"What? Last night wasn't funny! That spider was right by my bed!"  
  
"Yes, but you almost made us all deaf you screamed so loud," said Jaclyn.  
  
"Not my fault," protested Harper.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
(About 4:00 the next morning)  
  
An ear splitting scream awaked the entire manor.  
  
"Harper, not another spider?" asked Jaclyn.  
  
Harper just screamed again. By now Prue, Piper, and Phoebe had gotten downstairs.  
  
"What's wrong?" Piper asked.  
  
"He - he..." Harper said. She held up a piece of paper. Missa snatched it out of her hand.  
  
"Oh no," she said, "We have to meet him at 9:00."  
  
"Who's him?" asked Piper who had been only briefly informed of the element girls last night.  
  
"D - Drieckell," whispered Pearl.  
  
"Do you have to meet him at nine?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Unless we want him to come to us, and we can't afford that."  
  
"Where?" asked Prue.  
  
"Bay Ridge Park," answered Harper.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
(On the way to Bay Ridge Park)  
  
"So we just hold off attacks while you use you elements to kill Drieckell?" asked Piper as she drove behind Prue's car.  
  
"Yep," said Jaclyn from the back seat.  
  
Finally, both cars arrived at the Park. All the girls hopped out and joined in a group.  
  
"Should we split up and try to find him?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No, we have to stick together, otherwise that would just make his job easier," said Pearl.  
  
Harper, who was looking very pale at the moment, gulped. "Let's go," she said.  
  
They walked in a group with Harper in the end. With her element of earth, she lifted up the grass the others had stepped on so Drieckell would have a harder time following them.  
  
"It's been hours, do you think he's even here?" asked Missa.  
  
"He's probably just waiting until we get to the right fighting point," said Jaclyn.  
  
"Hey, Harper have you noticed any footprints, other than ours?" asked Pearl.  
  
"Harper?"  
  
"Harper?"  
  
Pearl started running back shouting out Harper's name.  
  
"Pearl, wait!" yelled Jaclyn.  
  
Just then, Pearl disappeared and right behind the group, Drieckell reappeared, Harper and Pearl in his clutches.   
  
"Harper! Pearl!" screamed Missa.  
  
Pearl was putting up quite a struggle to get free, but Harper looked unconscious.   
  
Seeing the frantic look on the other girls' faces, Drieckell said, "I've already got her element, I wouldn't go risking my life for this," he gestured towards Harper, which he had just flung onto the ground.  
  
With his free hand, he snapped his fingers. Five men, all in dark burgundy robes appeared. "Go," he said.  
  
Each of the men approached different women, except Pearl and Harper.  
  
Piper kept throwing up her hands in an effort to freeze them but nothing happened.  
  
Jaclyn shot two fireballs out of her hands trying to hit the men. She missed and was also tripped when Piper, who was fighting her own battle, fell over on her after being knocked over by a flying man. Sent by Prue.  
  
Prue rushed over to Piper. "Piper, oh, are you okay?"  
  
Piper didn't answer but got up and froze a charging knife that was heading strait for Phoebe's back.  
  
From the ground Jaclyn sent another fireball and hit her target. The man burnt up and disappeared. "Yes!" she shouted.  
  
All of a sudden the men all disappeared. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were sort of glad they were gone, but Jaclyn and Missa looked terrified.   
  
Noticing their faces, Phoebe said, "What? They're gone? Right?"  
  
"I - I reckon Drieckell just found out how to use an element," whispered Missa, holding up her right arm with her left.  
  
Right then, the ground shook.  
  
"Earthquake!" shouted Prue. All the girls fell to the ground ready for anything when it all stopped. Drieckell then reappeared with Pearl, still, oddly, conscious.   
  
"Pearl!" yelled Missa.  
  
"Pearl!" Drieckell mimicked Missa, "Oh, Pearl! Thank God you're alive!" now in a lower voice, "Well, don't be so sure about earth here." Harper had appeared, still unconscious, looking quite pail. "She's on the brink of death," Drieckell stated, Missa gave a quick whimper, "with a swipe of my hand I could send her over," Jaclyn sniffed and looked longingly to Harper, "And just as easily I could do this to your little breezy friend here." He finished.   
  
"He's using Pearl as bait," whispered Prue.  
"Uh," muttered Jaclyn, her temper rising. She was glaring at Drieckell, furious at him. She raised her arm and threw an well-aimed fireball at him.  
  
Almost as fast as Jaclyn had raised her arm, Drieckell had raised his too. He deflected her fireball and instead sent it directly at Phoebe. Before Piper had a chance to even tell what was happening in her head, Phoebe was down on the ground, her arm and side burnt, quite badly.  
  
Jaclyn gasped and Missa ran over to help Piper and Prue. "Piper help her!" Missa exclaimed.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Your power, freezing!"  
  
"I don't freeze literally, just time," replied Piper, she looked back up at Missa, "Can't you do something with water?"  
  
Without answering, Missa squinted and put her hands over Phoebe. Phoebe's burn slowly at first, then faster, began to produce water. Soon it was healed and all Phoebe was tired. In their efforts to help Phoebe up, Missa, already being drained practically dry from using her element, fainted. Prue and Piper rushed over to her, alarmed. Jaclyn didn't even acknowledge that Missa had fainted. She had started flinging fireballs everywhere into the air.  
  
Prue was just about to yell at her, 'What do you think you're doing? You're setting the park up in flames!' But Jaclyn stopped shooting when one of her fireballs stopped in mid air. Drieckell appeared, already burning quite quickly. Pearl and Harper had appeared far enough away from him that they were not harmed when he exploded.  
  
With Drieckell dead, the two girls no longer had the spell over them. They soon started to come back to conscious.   
  
With a swipe of her hand Jaclyn made all of the fires disappear and then ran over to Harper and Pearl with the others. Pearl awoke fully first.  
  
She looked around; "Thank God he's dead. I thought we were goners for a time."  
  
Jaclyn smiled, "Dido." Then she turned to Harper who was trying to rise on her own.   
  
Harper grabbed onto Jaclyn and whispered, "Jack? Why are we in a wood?" Then when her memory came back further, "Oh God! How could I be so stupid! He got my element twice, with no effort. I'm a terrible carrier."  
  
"You've got to pretty great if you survived him," said Phoebe, who was now standing behind Jaclyn.  
  
Harper smiled. She was pretty great.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
